


春日花

by zaishui11



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaishui11/pseuds/zaishui11
Summary: 你在为谁盛开呢
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Kudos: 8





	春日花

**Author's Note:**

> *League of Legends RPF: LWX x Crisp  
> *PWP  
> *OOC/写得都是假的/勿上升真人/禁所有

金泰相约他九点钟双排，他夜跑回来站在基地门口时八点五十七，正正好。接下来的三分钟他会快速换身衣服坐到电脑前开游戏，但凡事都有意外。  
当人的行为脱离预定轨迹，可以是因为他一时兴起，也可以是由于外部因素，比如，另一个人的一时兴起。他随手刷了下微博就看到了那张镜子前的自拍，背景是熟悉得不能再熟悉的浴室，那一瞬间他脸颊上滚落的汗与热浪中的水珠重叠，大片肉色抵在磨砂玻璃前的场景历历在目。春天的时候小区的花坛里也会开那种无名的白色小野花，但是他眼前的这一朵，这样看起来好乖，他现在就想让他盛开。  
他想在他身上做春天对白花做的事。

在大脑反应过来之前他已经走进那间浴室，见照片的主人还站在原处，潜意识里的犯罪计划成型，门在这刻落上锁。咔哒一声，他浑身热气，气都没喘匀，而镜子前面的人把手机搁在一边，漫不经心地洗完手，拿湿漉漉的指尖拨了拨额发，转过脸来挑起眼皮看他，像是没看出来他迫切。  
也像是就在等他迫切。  
他们对上眼，没有无意只剩有心。他朝那张白皙的脸蛋靠近了些，再靠近是不是就能闻到花香，他眯起眼睛仔细分辨，然后被一只凉凉的手抵住胸口推远了些。花的眼神如以往一样嫌弃，可这份嫌弃在此时看来就带上的隐秘的情色味道，他对他汗津津的样子称不上真的厌恶，于是推拒被解读为娇嗔。他攥住了那只细瘦的手腕，把他锁在洗手台和墙围成的小角落，力气称得上是有点野蛮，因为他知道他的花虽然娇气，但是也偏爱痛一点的触碰。  
不痛的话怎么够铭心刻骨，不够痛的话怎么够体会相拥有多温柔。  
没痛过的话，怎么有现在分分合合冷冷热热还是要把人写进眼球里的疼爱。

你知道我在爱你吗？他恶狠狠地摁住他，可落在眼尾的啄吻又很轻很软。他吻他的痣，认准这颗黑点是妖精的印迹，注定这辈子惹得他不得安生。他的汗滴到了他的白色毛衣上，花被揉进怀里开始挣扎，而他像是着了魔一样偏执地作恶，他说你乖一点，说完顺着耳廓舔了舔他的颈侧，让人一阵战栗的同时，他的枪刃也准备好了。  
放在平时他是不敢说这样的话的，眼下的状况除外——吻了眼睛吻了耳垂再去找嘴唇，他浑身都烫，而花浑身都湿。那种水汽不同于泡过澡或者是淋过雨，是只有他一人能分辨的潮湿。就像避光生长的青苔，柔软又凉薄，被他困在洗手间角落，做见不得人的交合。  
他心说是你想要了对不对。  
他撩起宽松的衣摆去摸他的腰，再往上数一根根突出的肋骨。花颤了颤，水汽从唇间漫到眼尾，然后他被他握着胯骨抱起来放在洗手台上，没来得及擦干的水又弄湿了他的裤子。没关系，他喘着热腾腾的气哄骗他，反正一会儿就都要弄脏了。  
他把他的期许藏进去喂给他：他是多想弄脏他啊。想要匍匐在他身上，想要舔舐他的花瓣，想要把他弄的湿漉漉乱糟糟的——这一切只能在他怀里发生。这么想着他就趁着舌尖缠绕分开他的腿，狗爪子利索地去扒他的裤子，对微弱的反抗不予理睬，架子上随便一罐面霜都是枪刃的润滑。  
也不知道谁这么倒霉，若是面霜主人知道估计会被恶心到吐然后暴打他狗头。结果面霜主人——是花本人。他斜着眼睛去骂他，骂出的话不疼不痒，换来一个可以说是讨好也可以说是威胁的笑容。他多恶劣，行为在犯罪，嘴上还在说着别怕别怕，吃准了他面上不在乎，其实心里喜欢这话。可甜言蜜语糖衣炮弹不足以打垮他，要征服鞭挞还是要拿出他胯下的长枪。  
他嘴笨说不出别的，沉默着将手指伸进去来来回回地插弄，弄痛他了也不停，他急得上头，单手拉起自己的体恤脱下来甩开，一边开拓一边低头去啃他的肩膀，那只指尖泛凉的手蹭过他赤裸的胸膛，一下，又一下，如同两年前初夜时窗外下的雨，留存在脑海里成为最旖旎的幻象，让他硬成烙铁，急于在花心里刻下他的名字，急到恼火，可再看花，花到眼神也湿，软的像是悲悯他的笨拙，原谅他的粗鲁，同样渴求他的渴求。

这才是一对共犯。

手指拉出乳白色的黏液，被他随便蹭在旁边的大腿根上，像极了马上他要射进去的东西。喘息很低，目光也低，他又将他的腿掰开了些，握住枪刃往里捅。太紧了，花被蹂躏地泛起红潮，他一咬牙摁死他挤进去，啊的一声灌进他耳朵里，是他在操他，可他好像反过来把他的脑子也一并操了。  
这姿势对双方来说都很累人，所以只好用最原始的律动来弥补快感的摄入。他的发丝凑近了看还是有点泛粽，此时贴在玻璃上来回刮蹭，蹭的他心里痒。头仰起后他朝他暴露出最脆弱的动脉，而他们无疑是在互相暴露命门，冰凉的手指握住刀刃的根部，激得他浑身颤栗，心里也委屈：  
为什么这朵花总是捂不热，养不熟呢？  
他只好不留余地地把他操开了，把他钉死在这面玻璃上，把他镜头以外视线不及的抚媚都吞掉，只有他能采摘。他挺着腰撞他，撞出细碎的低吟，快乐和痛苦都在一起消融，没有比这更浪漫的事。

“某个人说好了双排迟到三十分钟，人也不知道哪去了……”

洗手间的门后传来高分贝的呼唤，行凶犯案的人皆是一愣。花穴猛地收紧，夹得他差点射出来。可这才哪到哪，要说升仙这才刚要飞升一半，要说渡劫他还在走云雨巫山，他抬手就捂住他的嘴，把所有声音卡死，无论那会是咒骂或求饶。  
枪刃拔出来再用力捅进去，受刑的花有种正在被强奸的错觉，可这种受虐的快感好似让人从脊髓到眼泪都沸腾了。如果不能反抗那就享受吧，他把头偏到一边不去看他，手掌上的汗渍和他流出来的唾液混在一起。被弄得好脏啊，他这么恍惚地想着，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔。  
湿漉漉的痕迹横跨生命线爱情线和事业线，他们终于要纠缠到死赔上身家性命。  
他被他舔的浑身发抖，没别的方式宣泄只能把他的腿架到肩上冲撞，次次冲击那点，死命操他还不让他出声，只等队友从门后再次走过的脚步声远离，他才松开手用嘴堵上去。  
被欺负得狠了，说不准回头就是一顿打骂，所以不如互相消磨，到没力气再做别的事。  
这故事沉默到现在，他再去看他，只觉得花哪里都美，皮肤白皙，鼻梁高挺，眼睛勾人。这是他一个人的花，他果然被情欲冲昏，原来没那么计较过的对身份地位的渴求在这时候露了角，可他也已经幸运到现在，花的香气没真的给过别人。  
如果要说时间，目光，肉体，精神，上千个日夜足以证明，他把青春都给了他。  
在想清楚这点的时候他就觉得抵达高潮了。混乱中的难得温柔体现于他不打算内射，可花敏锐地捕捉到他抽离的动作，伸出了手臂抱了上去，挽留出他的精液，也困住他的灵魂。  
狭小的洗手间里吐息全为热浪。

他陪他渡过了劫，且永远在春日。


End file.
